starcraftfandomcom-20200213-history
Bunker
The bunker is a terran defensive structure. Overview Bunkers, sometimes referred to as "battlefield coffins", are low-domed structures that may be constructed with paristeelMetzen, Chris & Samuel Moore (March 29, 1999). "StarCraft: Revelations." Amazing Stories 596 (Spring): 20-27. or neosteelHickman, Tracy (May 21, 2002). StarCraft: Speed of Darkness. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 978-0671-04150-2. plating. They may be built almost anywhereUnderwood, Peter, Bill Roper, Chris Metzen and Jeffrey Vaughn. StarCraft (Manual). Irvine, Calif.: Blizzard Entertainment, 1998. using manufacturing processes which are standard for SCVs. Once erected the armor plating makes them very difficult to take apart. The bunker typically accommodates, but is not limited to, four individuals. Weapon ports are located on all sides, with ammunition racks above them. Entry and exit is through a single hatch to the rear. .]] Wolfe Industries sold an improved bunker firing port with a magnetic rail during the Second Great War; the rail increased the muzzle speed of fired projectiles.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Armory upgrades (in English). 2010. Raynor's Raiders also developed upgrades during the war. The shrike turret added an automated gun on the roof and was based on the zerg spore crawler. Another upgrade added an armored carapace to the exterior and was based on the ultralisk.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Zerg research (in English). 2010. Game Structure StarCraft |fgcolor= |race=Terran |image=Bunker SC1 Game1.png |imgsize= |role=Infantry support structure |base_unit= |faction= |hp=350 |shield= |energy= |supply= |costmin=100 |costgas= |time=30 |produced=SCV |req=Barracks |hotkey=U |groundattack= |airattack= |armor=1 |range= |sight= |detect= |cooldown= |parent= |produce= |research= |ability= |structure=x |transcapacity=4 }} The bunker may garrison any four terran infantry units. While inside units may not be harmed by enemy fire although they are still affected by any affects they had prior to entering. Units with ranged attacks may fire out with +2 added to their range. Units may not activate any abilities while inside, although stimmed marines and firebats will still enjoy the benefits of stimpacks if they used the ability right before entering a bunker. If a bunker is destroyed its occupants emerge unharmed. The bunker's fire can not be directed by the player. While adept at dealing with en masse attacks of weak units, the bunker is vulnerable against heavy ones. Bunkers are effective holding off chokepoints when backed by missile turrets, goliaths and siege tanks. This makes them very deadly against many zerg units and several terran units, but against the protoss, they do little to prevent a large-scale attack from zealots and dragoons, which can take far more punishment compared to most basic ground units. In addition, the bunker's range is outclassed by siege tanks, guardians and occasionally reavers. In addition, bunkers can provide more damage and receive a lower chance of being hit back when on high ground. Protoss and zerg units such as Infested Duran cannot enter the bunker. Only SCVs, marines, firebats, ghosts, medics, civilians and non-infested hero versions of those terran infantry units may enter. StarCraft: Ghost Bunkers featured in the multiplayer of StarCraft: Ghost. They had three gun ports, the fourth side of the structure being open for entry.2015-02-03, The Art of StarCraft: Ghost. YouTube, accessed on 2015-02-04 StarCraft II |fgcolor= |race=Terran |image=Bunker SC2 Rend1.jpg |imgsize=200px |role=Infantry support structure |base_unit= |faction= |hp=400 (+150 with Fortified Bunker) (WoL campaign only) |shield= |energy= |armortype=*Armored |type=*Mechanical *Structure |supply= |costmin=100 |costgas= |time=29 |produced=SCV |req=Barracks |hotkey= |groundattack= |airattack= |armor=1 (+2 with Building Armor) |range= |sight=10 |detect= |cooldown= |parent= |gun1name=Shrike turret ( campaign only) |gun1strength=6 |gun1attacks= |gun1ground=x |gun1air=x |gun1cool=0.86 |gun1range=6 |gun1upgrd= |gun2name= |gun2strength= |gun2attacks= |gun2ground= |gun2air= |gun2cool= |gun2range= |gun2upgrd= |addons= |evolvesto= |produce= |research= |ability=Salvage |cancel= |nocat= |game=SC2 |structure=x |priority=19 |killscore=150 |makescore=50 |radius=1.25 |transcapacity=4 (6 with Neosteel Frame) |useguns=Shrike turret (WoL campaign only) }} The bunker in StarCraft II has a similar function as in StarCraft. Wings of Liberty Bunkers now display how many units they have currently "loaded" without needing to select them. Some units, such as firebats, marauders or ghosts, take up two slots. Units within bunkers gain +1 range. Units can be rallied to automatically enter bunkers. In gameplay, bunkers serve well against the zerg in gaining ground.2009-06-29, Jonathan Ross, Destructoid interview: StarCraft II's Dustin Browder. Destructoid. Accessed on 2009-07-29 Upgrades and Abilities s and marauders in a bunker can use their stimpacks. Stimpack becomes available within the bunker commands (load, unload, etc.). Bunkered medics may heal units in the same bunker. Ghost abilities are not available. Co-op Missions Jim Raynor gains the following upgrades to bunkers in Co-op Missions. Upgrades and abilities Development Heroes of the Storm .]] Bunkers appear as the fortresses and keeps on the Warhead Junction and Braxis Holdout maps of ''Heroes of the Storm. A modified version of the bunker appears as the model for the egg of Murky's Grunty skin in Heroes of the Storm.Blizzard Entertainment. Heroes of the Storm (Blizzard Entertainment) (in English). June 2, 2015 Known Bunkers *Bunker 54 Bunker Variants *Infested bunker *Battle bunker Notes * In Co-op Missions, it is indicated that the battle bunkers have 550 HP, when in fact they have 600 HP. References ru:Бункер Category:Terran structural classes